Gennai's Fate
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: When Myotismon is defeated, the kids return back to digiworld to find a weak Gennai


****

Gennai and the Poison Flowers

Right after the battle with Myotismon and the digidestined destroyed him the fog cleared and everything returned to normal, for the Real World anyway. 

There was a continent in the sky, which was the digiworld. The digidestined knew they had to go back to digiworld, which they did. As they floated up, their families looked up at them both in sorrow and in pride. 

They reached the digiworld and something didn't really look right. It looked dark, dreary and dull.

"This is the digiworld?" Kari asked. "Has it always looked like this?"

"No, Kari." Tai told his younger sister. "Last time I checked, it didn't look quite like this at all!"

"Huh, what's this?" Izzy mumbled, taking out his computer. "It's beeping." He opened it up and starting typing away a million words a minute. "Hey, it's a email from Gennai!" He clicked on it.

"What does it say, Izzy?" Tai asked, looking above his shoulder, "Does Gennai have presents for us?"

"Oh, get real, Tai." Matt grumbled.

"Here we go," Izzy said. "I hope this is good news."

Gennai's voice came from Izzy's laptop: "Digidestined, you did well finding Kari and saving the real world. Myotismon is gone for good. But there is something wrong with the digiworld. I need your help!"

"Who's Gennai?" Kari asked. "Is he a digimon?"

"No, Kari." Tai knelt down to her. "He's a man that lives in digiworld. He taught us some really important things. If it weren't for him, we would never had known there was an eight child!"

"Oh no!" Mimi gasped. "Poor Gennai, he always was a strange man, but he had a nice home!"

"We got to get to him as soon as possible!" Tai shouted. "Izzy, can you tell us the fastest way to get there?"

"I'll do my best, Tai." Izzy typed a few more things. "Gennai lives in village underwater and if I remember correctly…he must be…" Izzy jumped up. "That way!" He pointed south.

"All right, let's go!" Tai urged.

Eventually they reached the coast to Gennai's home. "Gennai lives down there?" Kari asked. "How weird!"

Gomamon jumped in the water like he did the last time they came to visit Gennai.

"Gomamon, this is _no_ time for a swim!" Joe cried.

The stairs to Gennai's village appeared and they ran down them quickly, shouting for Gennai.

Kari saw an old man laying down on the grass. She cried out and grabbed Tai. "We're too late!" She murmured.

"Oh no!" Sora ran to Gennai and tried lifting him up. "Gennai, can you hear us?" She shook him. "Please, tell us what happened!"

Gennai opened his eyes up. "Oh, hello there." He said groggily, he closed his eyes again and blinked several times. 

The rest of the digidestined crowded around the old man. "We came as quickly as we could. What is it, Gennai?" Izzy said, bending down.

"I'm sick, but I can't remember what happened."

"Poor Gennai," Kari mumbled.. "I think some flowers could cheer him up." She saw some purple and blue flowers and began to pick them when a gas came from the pollen and made Kari choke.

"Kari!" Tai shouted, "get away from there!"

Kari stepped back, coughing and choking. As she struggled for breath, she fell to her knees.

Salamon sat next to her, rubbing her paw and Kari's back. "Kari, are you all right?"

"I think so," she wheezed.

"It's the flowers," Izzy said. "The poison is in the flowers!"

Kari coughed and managed to stand up. "What kind of flowers are those?" She demanded, tightening her fists.

"Let's just say they're dangerous, okay?" Joe mumbled, looking at the flowers. "I'm allergic to pollen anyway."

"There has to be an antidote." Tai said. He came to Izzy. "Do you think you can find one, Izzy?"

"I'll try." Izzy stood up. "But I would have to study the poisoned flowers so I can find it."

"Izzy, no!" Mimi grabbed his arm. "What if you get sick?"

"I came prepared, don't worry!" He smiled and pulled a magnifying cglassout of his pocket. He picked up the poisoned flowers. They didn't eject their poison at Izzy, thank goodness. "I think it used up whatever poison it has."

Kari sneezed. "Yeah, and it made me sick!"

T.K reached his hand to her shoulder. "Don't worry Kari. All you need is some orange juice and you'll feel all better!"

Matt laughed. "I think Kari caught more than just a cold, T.K."

"Look at Gennai's skin." Sora said. "There's a bunch of bumps on him. They almost look like measles!"

Joe roused Gennai's wrist for a pulse. "It's racing…Like he was bit by a venomous snake or something."

"Okay everyone." Izzy called out. "The poison isn't exactly like the cold virus, but that is what it starts out to be. Gennai must have smelt the flowers and he got a little cold. But it will get worse than that." He paused. 

"Well, what is it Izzy?" Tai demanded. "Come on, my sister is in trouble too!"

"They will loose feeling, then their heart will race, then slow down and then they're paralyzed. I think you can figure out what happens next."

"Well, what can you do to find the antidote?" Matt asked. "Could the antidote be here or would we have to go back home?"

"Actually Matt. We can find the antidote here in digiworld, since this is were the poison is. We need to find another flower."

"How do we know that all the poisoned flowers aren't poisonous?" Tentemon asked. "There's many kinds of flowers in Digiworld."

"The poisoned flowers are purple and blue." Izzy said simply. "We'll have to find some that aren't purple and blue."

"That should be easy." Tai said, relieved. "the first flowers we find that aren't purple and blue, we'll test them on Gennai and Kari."

Gennai struggled to sit up. Mimi and Sora aided him and lifted him up. "What is it, Gennai?" Mimi asked, knowing there was something on his mind.

"No Tai, it isn't that easy." Gennai wheezed. "There's only one flower you can find that is the antidote, I don't know where it is even what color it is. Most of the flowers in Digiworld are blue and purple. Some are red and a few are orange. The poison could be in those flowers too."

Kari sneezed again and fell down. "I feel kind of numb." She sniffed.

"Oh no, the next stage is coming." Izzy cried. "This poison must work very fast!"

"We'll have to go find the antidote as soon as we can!" Matt shouted. "T.K. you must stay here and look after Gennai and Kari."

"Sure I will. I'll do my best." T.K smiled.

"Oh, T.K, you don't have to say and watch over us." Kari protested. "I'll be….Achoo! Just fine!" 

"Don't try to take care of Gennai yourself, Kari." Tai said, bending down to her. "We'll search for the flower while you stay here."

"Oh, all right." Kari muttered.

"You take care of my sister, okay T.K.?" Tai said.

"Don't worry. We'll have fun!"

"Good." Tai turned to the rest of them. "Let's that flower before it's too late!"

Everyone nodded agreement and set off for the antidote, leaving T.K and Kari and their digimons behind.

Kari walked away and laid down on the wet grass, looking up at the clouds. She shivered, she felt so cold. Salamon cuddled next to her, trying to keep her warm.

"Here Kari, I brought you some water." T.K said, handing her a glass.

"Thanks T.K.." She took it gratefully. "How's Gennai?"

"He's resting. He doesn't look so good."

"What if the others don't find the flower and Gennai and I don't make it?" Kari frowned.

"Oh, don't say that Kari. Don't ever say something like that. Remember, I hold the crest of hope, see?" He held out her crest. "Everything will turn out fine."

"Well, Gennai's almost paralyzed," Kari sniffed. "and I'm right behind him you know. I might make it, but Gennai's in real danger, T.K."

"Let's forget about this," Salamon suggested. "Let's think of something else!"

"Good idea," Patamon said. "Why don't you begin to learn about each other?"

"What do you mean, Patamon?" T.K asked.

"You just found the Digidestned, and you don't know anything about her except she's Tai's little sister."

"Okay." T.K sat next to Kari. 

"And we'll search for some food." Salamon said. "Maybe it will slow down the poison."

They began to walk off and when it seemed like nothing could be worse, Ogremon came out of no where, frightening T.K and Kari.

"Oh no! Look out!" T.K said, covering Kari.

"Leave it to us!" Salamon shouted and she digivolved into Gatomon.

Patamon attacked Ogremon with his boom bubble and Gatomon attacked him with her lightning claws. Ogremon laughed and knocked them away with his pummel whack. 

"Digivolve again!" Kari shouted, holding her crest of light.

"Yeah, go Patamon!" T.K agreed.

Gatomon digivolve to……Angewomon!

Patamon digivolve to…..Angemon!

"Don't worry, Kari, they'll protect us." T.K said, laughing. "There's no way they'll let us down!"

__

Meanwhile, on the search for the flower….

"There's too many purple flowers here Tai." Agumon said. "Why don't we find some Mushrooms of Forgetfulness and maybe that will make them feel better?"

"That's a good idea, Agumon, except Kari will forget who she is!" Tai snapped.

"Oh, right!" Agumon chuckled. Everyone chuckled a little too.

"Hey, it isn't funny!" Tai shouted to everyone. "What's your problem?"

"Whoa, easy man." Matt said. "It was a joke!"

"Do you see me laughing?" Tai demanded. "My sister is sick…Gennai's on the edge of death!"

"T.K is with her, she's not alone."

"Your brother is just a kid," Tai grumbled, "what makes you think he can take care of her all by himself?"

"Shut up, Tai!" Matt yelled.

"No, you shut up, Matt!" He shot back, flinging himself at him.

Matt tackled Tai and ripped off his goggles. The two boys wrestled on the ground.

"Tai, stop it!" Agumon said. "I didn't mean it!"

"Matt, settle down!" Gabumon said. He grabbed his companion by the waist. "Don't do that!"

"This is all your fault, Matt!" Tai screamed.

"MY fault?? What did I do!" Matt grumbled. "I didn't do a thing!"

"All right, that's enough!" Sora shouted. "We have to find that flower right now!" She grabbed Tai and began to pull him away from Matt.

"Sora's right," Mimi agreed, grabbing Matt's waist. "We shouldn't fight against each other. We're friends, remember?" She tried to pull Matt away from Tai. "!"

They managed to pull Matt and Tai apart. Breathing hard, Tai and Matt stared at each other hard into the eyes. 

"Try telling Matt that, Mimi!" Tai shouted to her as he continued staring at Matt full of anger. "I thought that crest of Friendship of yours is supposed to make you realize how important friendship is." Tai grumbled.

"OH yeah??" Matt shouted. "I think that your crest of courage has gone to your head!"

They tried to fight again, but the others held them back. "Please, this isn't the time, nor the place!" Sora shouted.

"Hey, what's that bright light?" Joe asked. "It's coming from that hill." 

"I wonder what it could be." Izzy said. They walked to the light and found a gold rose.

"Wow, it's so pretty!" Mimi exclaimed. She bent down to pick it up and smelt it. "It smells nice."

"It's the antidote!" Matt shouted. "Mimi you're amazing!"

"Hey, I saw the light first!" Joe muttered. "Don't I get a little credit?"

"Good job, Joe." Gomamon said.

"Thanks, Gomamon." Matt put his hands on his hips.

"Quickly, back to Gennai's home!" Tai urged. "We could be too late!"

_Back at Gennai's home…._

"Wow, Patamon, you sure showed him!" T.K said, hugging his digi-companion.

"Hey, what did you think would happen?"

"Kari, how are you feeling?" Gatomon asked, placing her paw on her knee. "Are you all right."

"I feel dizzy…." She held her head in her hands. "Quick, go check on Gennai, see if he's…"

T.K ran to check on Gennai and he gasped in horror. "Oh no!!"

Gennai didn't look too good. He didn't wake up from his nap. T.K touched his hand. It was very cold. Gennai was very close to dying.

"Gennai, wake up! Nap time is over!!" T.K shouted.

"Hello down there!" came Tai's voice.

"Tai!" T.K. ran out to meet them. "Gennai's gotten worse and so has Kari!"

"We've got the antidote." He raised the gold flower. "This should work!"

T.K took the flower and held it under Gennai's nose. "Come on, Gennai, take a good whiff!" T.K. urged.

Gennai opened his eyes. "Hello everyone." He sat up.

Everyone shouted with amazement. "It works!" Tai shouted.

"I'll go get Kari." T.K said as he ran outside to get her. "Kari, we've got the flower!"

"Good!" She sneezed again.

T.K helped her to her feet. "All you have to do is smell this flower and you'll feel much better!" He held it to her nose.

Kari smelled the flower and she felt her strength come back. "Wow, I feel so much better now!"

"Hey everybody, Gennai wants to talk to us!" Tai shouted.

"You've done well, digidestined, but now the hard part is coming. You'll have to save digiworld."

"How?" Tai murmured. "Who is behind all this?"

"I don't know, but I do know that time is running out. Good luck! And thank you!"

"You're welcome, Gennai!" Matt said.

"And please come again soon."

"Oh we will!" Mimi said. 

The digidestiend set out to find the evil digimon who could be behind the things happening to digiworld. Now, the real quest begins.


End file.
